The present invention relates to a harness for breathing apparatus, in particular, a harness for breathing apparatus comprising a structural support member to which a strap is arranged to be releasably attached.
Self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) harnesses comprise a structural support member, usually in the form of a back plate or frame to which a cylinder of breathable gas is mounted. Typically two flexible shoulder straps are each attached at a first end to an upper portion of the back plate and at a second end to a lower portion of the back plate. A flexible waist strap (or belt) is also attached to the back plate. This enables the harness to be carried on the back of a user.
In a previously considered arrangement, a shoulder strap is attached to the back plate using a fixing part attached to the shoulder strap and a groove and opening in the back plate. The fixing part comprises a lug and a spring loaded detent. To attach the shoulder strap to the harness the lug is slid into the groove which causes the detent to be depressed. When the detent is aligned with the opening it springs out, locking the shoulder strap to the back plate. In order to detach the shoulder strap the detent must be pressed down and the lug slid out of the groove.
Whilst this arrangement is satisfactory for some applications, it has a number of drawbacks. The fixing part must be attached directly to the shoulder strap. This is usually done by stitching which can in some circumstances compromise the strength of the strap. In addition to this, the spring-loaded arrangement of the detent requires a number of moving parts and therefore the assembly is quite expensive. The above described fixing arrangement is therefore not particularly suitable for low-cost harnesses.